


Save a Horse (Ride a Cowgirl)

by Scylla87



Series: Polyamorous Captain Canary Musings [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Poor attempts at humor, Understanding/Agreement, boob fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Taking advantage of the Waverider idling in the temporal zone while the Legends wait for the next lead on Savage, Sara and Kendra take the jump ship to have a little girls' night. Everything is going according to plan until Sara gets distracted by the hot bartender taking her turn on the mechanical bull.





	Save a Horse (Ride a Cowgirl)

**Author's Note:**

> So I suppose that I have to start off by apologizing for this one taking me so long to put up. I really did intend to sit down and write part three all those months ago, but I was in a car accident in early February. It wasn't bad in the grand scheme of things, though my poor car did not survive, but it took me a few weeks before I was in any shape to do much writing. By that point I was distracted with another story. And then I had other life stuff happen that delayed even that one. I just wasn't in a very good head space there for awhile, and I only recently began writing again at all. (There was a big break from May to September where I wrote nothing at all.) I hope that you all understand and forgive me. Once I got back in the swing of things I promised myself that I would write part three for you guys just as soon as I got through all the other stories I needed to finish that had deadlines. This is what came out. I really hope that you guys like it.
> 
> This one is less Sara/Len centered than the others. (After all, it wouldn't really be a poly series if it was just the two of them all the time.) Len does make an appearance in this, but not until the end. You'll see what I mean when you get there. I always planned for Sara to have a solo foray for part three, and I imagine in the series that will happen again from time to time. (There should also be some threesomes and the like at some point as well.) I will try to tag correctly, so that if you aren't interested in a particular fic or pairing you can skip that one fairly easily. Right now the person I have introduced is completely original, but I have plans for other Arrowverse characters to make an appearance in this, and not just as plucky sidekicks either. So look out for that. If there is a particular pairing you would like to see, feel free to let me know if the comments. (I am going to try to keep up with this better come next year. I can't promise weekly updates as I have other irons in the fire, but I will try for at least once a month if I can manage it.)
> 
> As always, I would love to know what you think, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for reading!

Save a Horse (Ride a Cowgirl):

Sara stood off to the side clutching the drinks she had just been handed. She knew that Kendra would be wondering where she was soon, but the sight in front of her was too mesmerizing to look away from. Her eyes followed the movement of the mechanical bull, paying close attention to the way the bucking of the contraption made the woman’s boobs bounce. She was not the only one watching. This seemed to be a nightly entertainment, a particular show for the various regulars. The men had started to gather around before the woman even had a chance to dash from back behind the bar. Was this show for them, or was their enjoyment merely a byproduct? Under the right circumstances, could this show be for her? Sara yearned to know in every fiber of her being. There was a particularly violent lurch then, and her fellow watchers cheered loudly at the pronounced jiggle the movement produced. The woman seemed unconcerned with the attention as she struggled to stay on, but in that way that a lot of pretty girls are unconcerned with eyes on them. It was a feeling that Sara knew well. How many times had she been that girl before the Gambit went down? She frowned as she watched the display, desperate to turn away but unable to tear her eyes away.

 

This was all Kendra’s fault. She had been the one to suggest that they get out for a bit after all. The Waverider had been stuck in the temporal zone for the better part of a week, and everyone was going a bit stir crazy when the other woman had pointed out that they had never really had a girl’s night. A chance to get away from the boys for a bit had been too enticing to pass up, no matter how much the captain tried to veto it. They had laughed about how pissed Rip was going to be once he realized that the jump ship was gone as they flew away. If only Sara still felt so confident in their choice now. There was a question in her mind that soured the magnificent sight in front of her. Was it okay that she was watching this? She frowned again. All she had done so far was look. There was nothing wrong with the looking. It was the doing that could be problematic. It had been a long time since she had not been able to do if and when she wanted. Was she unable to now?

 

That was a question that was difficult to answer. Leonard had said that it was okay, but her memories of that conversation were a little hazy. It had always a bit difficult for her to commit things to her long term memory that had been said while someone had their head between her legs. She was pretty sure that he had said they didn’t have to be exclusive. Didn’t have to be. But had they ever sat down and decided that they weren’t? That was a question that wasn’t so easy to remember the answer to. They hadn’t exactly been doing a lot of discussing in the last month. Fucking. That they had down. The talking, not so much. So was she in the clear or not? She could go back to the jump ship and ask, but that wasn’t the easiest conversation to have. ‘Hey, I know we never officially discussed it, but is it cool if I fuck someone else? And while we’re at it, what exactly is this we’re doing?’ Sara shook her head. No, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

The woman managed to lose her balance at last. There was a collective groan from the assembled crowd, followed almost immediately by a loud cheer as she got to her feet triumphantly. “A new record,” the man beside Sara said conversationally.

 

She turned to look at him, a little surprised to be addressed by this stranger. “Holly gives it a try every night, but she’d never made it quite that long before,” the man explained quickly.

 

She nodded, filing away the information. “That’s ambitious of her,” she muttered, for want of something better to say.

 

The man seemed to realize that Sara was not a very receptive audience and moved away. The woman, Holly was walking back toward the bar, back toward Sara. She was hot and sweaty and panting loudly, all things that Sara wanted to see more off. Her breasts continued to jiggle as she walked. It was hard for Sara to keep her eyes off of them. She wasn’t usually like that, but for some reason the woman was mesmerizing. It took everything she had to look away before her staring became obvious. “You enjoy show?” the woman asked. Or at least Sara thought her stares hadn’t been obvious.

 

“You’re quite good at that,” Sara managed to get out somehow.

 

Holly nodded and took a step closer. “Not the only thing that I’m good at.”

 

The brazenness was a bit surprising. Sara was used to being the aggressor in these kinds of situations, and having someone speak so frankly caught her off guard. It pushed her uncertainty out of her mind. “I have some talents of my own. Maybe once you get off I could show them to you.”

 

Holly smiled. “Who says we have to wait until I get off? They do allow us bathroom breaks after all. You could join me if you wanted.” The suggestion was the last thing that Sara wanted to resist. She set the untouched drinks on the bar and followed the bartender into the women’s bathroom without a second thought.  

 

Happily, the bathroom was deserted when they pushed through the door and bolted into a stall shut behind them once they’d got there. The second the door was locked behind them Holly had Sara pinned up against it. Her tongue pushed passed Sara’s lips easily. A soft moan vibrated along their connection, neither woman sure which one of them had issued it. The only thought either of them was capable of was about where to put their hands.

 

Fingers roved everywhere, poking and prodding as they slipped beneath clothing. Sara’s palm curled around a bare breast. So that was why Holly had bounced so beautifully as she had ridden the bull. She hummed softly at the memory. The bartender pulled away from their kiss. “And what are you thinking about?” she wondered.

 

“You.” Sara jiggled the breast with her palm. “Quite a show you put on. I might need to stop in more often if that is standard entertainment.”

 

To her surprise Holly blushed a little. “You should come on Saturdays then,” she said with a coy smile. “On Saturdays I ride it naked.”

 

“Oh, now that would be something to see.”

 

Sara returned the smile as she spoke, though hers was anything but coy. The weight in her hand was amazing. She tried to remember how long it had been since she had held another woman’s breasts in her hand. Too long. She brushed her thumb across the nipple and considered all the things that she wanted to do to this woman. Half of them weren’t feasible in such a small space. But there was at least one item she could check off her list.

 

She spun them around so that Holly was up against the door and pulled the woman’s shirt out of the way. Two large, gorgeous tits stared back at her. She wasted no time in diving in, her mouth going to one and her hand to another. This was what she had thought about as she had watched them bounce. The soft moan that Holly gave as her lips curled around one of the nipples was even better than she had imagined. She sucked gently. It had been way too long since she had done that as well. She planned to make up for lost time. Holly’s gasp only spurred her on further. “I am so fucking wet,” the woman moaned.

 

Those words were magic, the best words that Sara had ever heard. “Why so wet baby?” she asked, reluctantly pulling away from the nipple to speak. She leaned forward and kissed it gently, a soft apology for letting the pleasure stop for even a moment.

 

Holly hummed softly at the repetitive kisses. “I think we can agree that is helping.”

 

Sara scraped her teeth across the nipple, loving the way the woman moaned. “But I’m not the one that got you all wet?” she asked petulantly.

 

Holly looked embarrassed again, a soft blush covering her cheeks. “It’s the mechanical bull,” she admitted faintly as Sara wrapped her lips around the nipple again. A soft gasp fell from her lips. “Can’t help it,” she admitted. “The vibrations get me every time.”

 

Sara hummed in solidarity. She could practically feel the damn thing vibrating between her legs as it bucked to and fro. The only thing more vivid was the image of this woman astride the thing completely naked, tits bouncing and juices soaking the seat. An involuntary moan escaped her as she envisioned it. Suddenly the woman’s tit in her mouth wasn’t enough and her lips sunk lower and lower until she was forced to kneel on the floor.

 

Holly gasped again as Sara kissed along her stomach, fingers already making fast work of her jeans. Both women were in a rush to get them out of the way. Sara could smell the heady scent of arousal as the fabric was finally shoved down enough. She buried her nose in the thick patch of curls between the woman’s thighs and inhaled. The smell alone was enough to make her wet if she hadn’t been already. “You want to show me just how good you can ride?” she teased as she took another whiff.

 

The woman moaned softly and kicked off her shoes and pants. In her eagerness, she nearly tripped, and Sara was barely able to hold in her laugh. “Fuck!” Holly groaned as her pants caught around her ankles.

 

Sara was quick to help her free herself, and in no time at all, she had managed to lift Holly up by her hips. No time was wasted before she slipped her tongue through the woman’s folds. The taste was so much better than the smell. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were wet,” she teased, tongue flicking out to collect more of the moisture. Holly moaned softly but didn’t reply. Sara was quick to try and keep her speechless.

 

Her tongue curled around the woman’s clit, the soft gasp the motion caused music to her ears. She couldn’t wait to make the woman fall apart. Given more time, she would have drug this out as long as possible, but something warned her that she didn’t have time for what she wanted to do. Instead of the torturous licks she wanted to give, she wrapped her lips around the nub in front of her and sucked hard. “Oh fuck!” Holly cried.

 

Sara gave her another deep suck and abandoned her clit for the time being. She would get her lips around it again, she was sure, but for now, she had other things in mind. Her tongue slit through the woman’s folds effortlessly, juices dripping down her chin. There was no time to concern herself with the mess as her tongue dipped into the woman’s pussy. Holly moaned loudly and bucked her hips experimentally. When Sara managed not to drop her, she repeated the motion. Using a hand on the door for leverage, she bounced on Sara’s tongue with just as much gusto as she had ridden the mechanical bull. It was a pity that the angle made it difficult to see how well her tits were jiggling, but Sara was willing to accepting getting to taste her a worthy consolation. She thrust her tongue into the woman with vigor and listened to her moan.

 

Holly’s hips were erratic as she tried to keep up a steady rhythm. Each buck of her hips was met with a frustrated groan as she teetered along the edge. Reluctantly, Sara chose to take pity on her and eased her mouth back up, lipping around her hood and licking through her folds. She was so close to Holly’s clit, and she knew how much the woman wanted it, but she needed to tease just a little. The disgruntled huff she gave as she wound her hand in Sara’s hair was too cute to give into immediately. “Please,” Holly groaned.

 

Mercy was not usually Sara’s MO, but this time she relented, her lips wrapping around the woman’s clit. Her licks and sucks were gentle at first, not quite ready to be done tasting her. Even still, Holly’s orgasm was fast approaching. Her hips continued to buck as Sara nipped at the bud very gently. “Oh,” the woman gasped softly.

 

Sara repeated the action, relishing the way the woman’s pussy squirted as she came. The taste on her tongue was even tangier now as she licked Holly through her aftershocks. How she had gone so long without this was unfathomable to her as she pulled away. “Thanks,” she said, the woman’s juices still on her face. “I needed that.”

 

Holly scoffed lightly. Her legs shook a little as her feet hit the floor. “You weren’t the only one,” she teased.

 

Sara climbed back to her feet, her legs shaking a little as well. The floor had been harder on her knees than she had realized. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt and glanced at the other woman. Holly was pulling on her jeans and looking at her shyly. Was she contemplating returning the favor? Sara never learned as the bathroom door swung open then. They both froze and waited for the woman to head into a stall. Instead the newcomer spoke. “Sara?” Kendra asked uncertainly. “Are you in here?” She sounded a little worried.

 

Sara grimaced, feeling guilty about abandoning her friend. “Yeah,” she called. “Be right out.” She shot an apologetic look to the woman in the stall with her and eased out into the open.

 

Kendra looked concerned for a moment before her face shut down completely as she caught sight of Holly through the open door. Sara was quick to close the door behind her. “There you are,” Kendra said, voice hard to read as well.

 

Sara looked at her friend and teammate unabashedly. Kendra glanced at the stall and then back at Sara with an eyebrow raised. “See something you like?” she asked.

 

Sara had never been one to get embarrassed. What did she have to be embarrassed about anyway? There was nothing wrong with liking girls. Sure, she felt a little guilty in this case for ditching her friend without warning, but there was only so much she could do to undo that. “Sorry,” she muttered.

 

“You done?” Kendra asked, her face still hard to read. “I’m feeling tired and would like to get back.”

 

Sara glanced back at the stall again. She was very decidedly not done, but it didn’t seem that she could say that. “Sure,” she muttered. “Just give me a moment,” she added with a significant look at the closed stall behind her. Kendra looked a little put out but left her alone to say her goodbyes.

 

Holly eased out of the stall and looked a little awkward. “Sara, huh?” she said with a shy smile.

 

“Right,” Sara muttered, a shy smile of her own covering her face. “We might not have gotten to that part. You’re Holly, right? That’s what one of your admirers said.”

 

Holly nodded. “Sorry that you got to go. Just when we were starting to have some fun too.” There was a long moment. “I could get your number though. We could hook up another time if you wanted.”

 

The idea was enticing, but Sara knew that it couldn’t be. For one thing, she lived on a timeship and had no idea when she might be in the area. Something of her reluctance showed on Holly’s face as she looked suddenly crestfallen. “It, uh, it was nice to meet you,” Sara said, meaning every word. “But I travel a lot, for work. I don’t know when I might be around here again. That’s not a line, I promise. I’m just not available at the moment.”

 

Holly nodded, but Sara wasn’t sure how much of that she believed. “I should probably get back to work,” she muttered. The woman continued to stand there for a long moment before she spoke again. “Sorry. I don’t know what I’m upset about. I didn’t even know your name five minutes ago; it’s hardly like this was ever going to be some kind of love connection.”

 

Sara nodded at that. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings though. If I were going to be around, I would totally love to see you again.”

 

This time when the woman acknowledged her words she felt like she was believed. “I should probably go before she comes back in.”

 

“Yeah,” Holly said, “I’m guessing your friend does not appreciate being ditched.” She smiled broadly. “Thanks for the assistance, by the way.”

 

“Any time. I mean that. If for some reason I manage to get around these parts again, I will make sure and stop back in.”

 

“Oh, I’ll hold you to that. I have a sixth sense when it comes to tongues as talented as yours. I will know if you’re ever back in town.”

 

Sara laughed as she left the bathroom.

 

If she had thought it would be difficult to find Kendra in the crowded bar, she was wrong. The woman stood just outside the door, back pressed against the wall and a scowl on her face. The sight had an immediately sobering effect on Sara. “Sorry I ditched you,” she said.

 

Kendra surveyed her for a moment. “It’s alright, I guess. Though I was looking forward to hanging out, getting a few drinks with pretty much the only woman I know, or at least see on a regular basis.”

 

The confession made Sara feel even guiltier as Kendra led the way out of the bar to the jump ship. They walked in silence as Sara tried to find something to say to apologize better for her actions. There had to be a way she could make it up to her friend. Maybe they could use the jump ship another time and try again. She was just on the verge of suggesting it as they settled into their seats. Instead Kendra turned to her, shaking her head. “I thought there was something going on between you and Snart.”

 

The comment caught her off guard. They had been so careful to keep the others in the dark. “How did you know about that?” Sara asked before she could stop herself.

 

Kendra scoffed as she started the ship and typed in their destination. “So you don’t deny that you’re sleeping with Snart?” she asked as she worked.

 

From her tone Sara was unsure if Kendra wanted an honest answer or not. “It’s complicated,” she muttered.

 

Kendra sighed heavily. “And what Ray and I have is not complicated? You don’t see me drooling over other people in bars. Even if I did, I certainly wouldn’t take them into the bathroom to…” She gestured vaguely, lost for words.

 

Sara considered that. She found it a little unbelievable that Kendra had been impeccable about keeping her eyes to herself, but that wasn’t the issue at stake. “It’s a different kind of complicated,” she tried to explain. “We’re not exclusive like you can Ray are.” But was that true? It sounded true as she said it, felt true when she had her head between Holly’s legs, but now she was afraid that wasn’t true.

 

Kendra frowned even deeper. “What does that mean, not exclusive?” she asked, managing to sound a little like the thousands year old person she truly was.

 

Sara shrugged, unavoidably feeling like she was being chastised. “That’s what Leonard said, that we could do what we wanted.” The conversation had been a month ago, when everything between them had started, but Sara was sure that was what he had said.

 

The frown on Kendra’s face seemed to be permanent by that point. “Look,” she said, lecturing tone intact, “I have known people over my lifetimes who tried to do that whole non-exclusive thing. It doesn’t work. He’ll go off and do what he wants, but the second you step out, there will be trouble. Mark my words. The second he finds out you were making out with some girl, he’ll be pissed.”

 

Sara almost choked as she struggled not to laugh. She didn’t have the heart to tell Kendra what she was actually doing. “I don’t really think that Leonard is like that,” she said instead. Hadn’t he been the one to suggest it anyway? He had specifically said that it was okay if she slept with other people. Of course, they had been a bit busy at the time. What was that they said about the things people told you as they were coming? Or had their head between your legs, in this case. She sighed. Kendra was only trying to help. “I appreciate that you’re concerned about me,” she said. “But it’s fine, I promise. There isn’t really anything going on between us.”

 

“Is that why all Ray’s condoms keep disappearing?” There was a hint of amusement in her tone as Kendra spoke, but it was slight, her disapproval still firmly on display.

 

“Oh we’ve been fucking like rabbits,” Sara replied, unashamed. “We just don’t have all those feelings that you and Ray keep insisting on. It’s just a bit of fun between coworkers.”

 

“Which always ends well.”

 

Sara couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. Even if Kendra was speaking sense, that was a mistake that she would have to make on her own. “I’ve not heard the end of this, have I?” she asked.

 

Kendra shook her head and even chuckled a little. “For now I will let it go, but we will revisit this once we get back to the ship.”

 

Sara nodded and leaned back in her seat. There wasn’t long to wait before they arrived. She knew that Kendra didn’t mean to grill her further the second they got back, but her friend’s words had gotten her thinking. What if she had misunderstood what Leonard had meant? They had never properly talked about it, and now she wasn’t so sure that going down on a stranger in a bathroom stall was okay. She felt her high quickly evaporating as Kendra’s words echoed in her head. He hadn’t been clear, she would just tell him that if he got mad. And if he made too big a deal about it, she’d end things. They were hardly deeply in love with each other after all, and it wouldn’t matter to her one bit if she never fucked him again, not if doing so meant dealing with the kind of bullshit Kendra was talking about. She nodded to herself and spent the rest of the trip considering what she would say when they got back to the ship.

 

-

 

The jump ship docked without an issue, but Rip was waiting for them as they exited. As much as she regretted ditching Kendra for the second time that night, Sara ducked out of the docking bay and went in search of Leonard. The faint echo of Rip’s tirade followed her down the hall, another thing she would need to make up to her friend one day. For the time being, there were other things that she needed to take care of.

 

The task of finding the thief was more difficult than she expected. She checked his room first, and when she didn’t find him there, checked her own room in case he was waiting for her there. He wasn’t. The only other places she could think of to look were Mick’s room or the kitchen. Mick’s room was closer, but as she went to knock she noticed a strange rhythmic clicking coming from inside and she paused. In the end, she decided that she didn’t want to know what that was about and moved on to the kitchen, which also ended up fruitless. “Gideon,” she called, “Where’s Leonard?”

 

“Mr. Snart is in the library preparing for the next mission,” the AI answered promptly.

 

The answer made Sara pause. Mission? What mission? That must be why Rip was so pissed. They had gotten a new lead while Sara and Kendra were gone, and of course the team couldn’t leave until they had returned. She tried not to dwell on the reaming that Kendra was no doubt getting as she walked to the library.

 

Leonard was alone when she entered. He glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked. “Get into any fights?” he teased.

 

The memory of their misadventure with Mick in the 70s made her smile. “Miraculously not.”

 

“That hardly seems fun then.” He shook his head playfully and turned to her. “Rip tell you what’s going on?” he asked, holding out a book out to her.

 

Sara was too distracted by the sight of him to consider his words or the object he was trying to show her. She couldn’t help but let her eyes flick downwards to where his jeans were leaving nothing to the imagination. “What exactly are you doing in here?” she asked carefully, motioning to his obviously hard cock. Her eyes flicked to the desk which was piled with papers and another couple of books. “Looking at porn?”

 

Leonard scoffed. “No. Maybe I was just waiting anxiously for you to return.”

 

“I find that unlikely,” she continued to tease, crossing over to the desk to see what he was working on.

 

There were a number of unrolled blueprints stacked on top of each other with a number of photos scattered around them. She took in the close ups of what appeared to be the locking mechanism on a safe and looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. “So you were looking at porn.”

 

He scoffed again and crossed over to her looking put out. “Are you implying that I have a thing for safes?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“If I had to guess that you had a kink that would be it. Tell me, did you name her?”

 

He glared at her. “Beatrice but that isn’t the point.”

 

“And do you dream of cracking her?” She laughed at the thought. “It brings a whole new meaning to ‘a little to the left’,” she added with a grin.

 

He opened his mouth, appalled at the jest. The shocked look on his was just too pure. “I’m sorry,” she said, though the apology was ruined somewhat by her laughter. “If you need, I can leave the two of you alone.”

 

Leonard shot her a sarcastic glare and set the book down on the desk with the others. “How about I work on cracking your safe instead,” he said in his usual drawl.

 

His eyes flicked down to her lips, and she just barely got out a hurried “Wait!” before he was leaning in. The word came out too late to stop him from pulling her into a deep but short kiss.

 

He pulled back with his best snarky expression firmly in place. It was hard to read what he was thinking as he surveyed her. Sara shifted a little under his gaze. Tasting another woman on her tongue was not the way that she had planned to tell him. “So you did find a way to have fun after all,” he said evenly, almost like he was a researcher studying the sexual habits of a twenty something bisexual.

 

“I may have met someone and gone down on her in a bathroom stall,” she admitted lamely. “I was planning to tell you.”

 

Something resembling a chuckle escaped him. If it was anyone else, that would be exactly how she would have described it, but it was hard to believe that Leonard Snart would ever do something like chuckling. He seemed amused however she described it though. “You work fast,” he said. “You and Kendra were barely gone an hour.”

 

Sara looked at him, confused. “Does that mean you’re not upset?” she asked carefully.

 

“No. Why would I be upset?”

 

The words ‘because you’re my boyfriend’ didn’t seem to be appropriate under the circumstances. They had never discussed what they were to each other, another thing to add to the ever growing list of subjects they needed to cover. She frowned as she tried to find the words. “I kind of regretted what happened,” she said carefully, “because I wasn’t sure, afterwards, if it was something I should have done. We’ve never said what this is.”

 

She leaned against the desk and waited for him to say something. Instead of using words he shrugged. It was like she was having a conversation with Rory! “Are we together?” she asked bluntly. He looked back at her a little shocked, and she raised her hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not suggesting that you meet by father or anything. In fact, you should never meet my father. He has a bad heart, and the first mention of your profession will likely kill him.”

 

He chuckled at that. “You assume we’ve never met,” he said significantly.

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I. I’ve been arrested many times. I’m sure at least one of them was in Star City.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, but right now we are talking about whether or not you plan to continue putting your penis in me,” she snapped.

 

He nodded, a mock serious look on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t know we had gotten to the define our relationship stage of things.” He paused and looked at her out of narrowed eyes. “Do you want to be able to go down on random women you meet in bars?”

 

Sara opened her mouth to snap at him but quickly closed it again as she considered his words. Was it really that simple? “I’m not sure that I want to give up the possibility should it arise,” she answered carefully.

 

“So things stay the same as before?”

 

“That’s just it, I guess. I’m not really clear what we were before. Are you my boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend?” he asked, saying the word like it left a nasty taste in his mouth. “I don’t think I’ve been anyone’s boyfriend since I was twelve. Her name was Susie Miller. I wooed her with a sparkly butterfly hair clip, but she ended things when she found out I’d stolen it from another girl in our class.” He frowned at the memory.

 

“So that is a no then,” Sara said with a sigh.

 

“Not a no, just a not that word. We’re adults, not children holding hands on the playground.”

 

“Fair enough,” she replied. “But that still leaves the question of what are we. I don’t need to have a fancy label or anything, but some knowledge of the rules would be helpful.” She paused and shot him a calculating look. “Am I correct in my assumption that you are not upset I went down on someone else tonight?” He nodded. “So that is okay, hooking up with other people?” Another nod. “Are there limits to that? Certain things that are okay, others that aren’t? Do we need to discuss it before it happens? Do we both have to be involved? I need to know where the line is.”

 

Leonard sighed and sank into the chair next to where she stood. “Rules take all the fun out of it,” he teased. “But if you insist, as far as I am concerned there is no line. We do what and whom we want when and however frequently as we want, though I think we should be honest. No secrets, that’s how this works. And we always come home to each other.”

 

Sara nodded. “So we’re a couple?” she asked. “Like, officially together? But we can sleep with other people if we want?”

 

“I suppose that’s the simplest way to describe it. Work for you?” He watched her carefully as he spoke.

 

“Yeah,” she said with a small smile. “About this honesty part, how honest are we meant to be exactly?”

 

“Nothing too detailed,” he replied, returning her smile. “Just, if you sleep with someone, don’t hide it from me, and I will do the same for you. That way it doesn’t blindside us or anything.”

 

Sara sat there for a moment and considered what he was proposing. “I can live with that,” she said.

 

He smiled broadly, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Now,” he said smoothly, “about those details. I know I said you didn’t have to share, but I do have some questions.”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you know?”

 

“Oh yes,” he said. “How exactly does one eat a woman out in a bathroom stall?”

 

She shook her head and chuckled lightly. But when she opened her mouth to rebuff him, she found herself telling him all about it.


End file.
